


Something New.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: Junmyeon's lips were addicting in the first place, and irresistible too. And now he had some freaking chocolate on his lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written on 141113

 

It was almost seven in the evening. Yifan tapped his black pen on the study table restlessly and had his eyes scrunched up a little. The latter had a blue pen tucked behind his right ear and had a different colored pen between his lips. Physics tests were coming up soon and it was in next week. The latter was good at other subjects but he just couldn’t get the formulas.

 

Yifan sighed. No matter how many times he tried, he still couldn’t get it right. His boyfriend had called him a few minutes ago, asking him if it was okay to come over. Yifan was worried that he couldn't focus on the subject and his alluring-looking boyfriend at the same time but he couldn't say no to him either. The male on the other line was happy when Yifan finally said yes.

 

///

 

Junmyeon stood beside the taller male and leaned down matching his height with Yifan who was focusing doing something on his calculation. He admired Yifan’s focused face secretly and looked at his calculations. The younger male frowned when he noticed something. He poked on Yifan’s arm, "Yifan, you’re doing it all wrong." Yifan looked at him blankly. Junmyeon sighed, "Here."

 

The younger male pointed out the mistake and taught him the correct way. Yifan couldn’t be any happier and luckier to have this very intelligent boyfriend of his. He instantly pecked on Junmyeon’s right cheek and thanked him before correcting on his calculations. Junmyeon blinked in surprise and blushed a little. Yifan was focused too much on his revision.

 

It made Junmyeon to be upset  _a bit_ , but he mustn't feel like that since the look on the taller male's face was really a determined one. He spread his arms out and landed flat on Yifan’s fluffy bed on his back, letting out a huff. The thing was, Junmyeon was anxious of something and he couldn’t wait to show it at Yifan, "Yifan?" Said male hummed shortly. Junmyeon pouted by the lack of attention, "Guess what?"

 

"What?"

 

"I made this by myself."

 

"What is it?"

 

"If only you can turn around for a while and see it…"

 

"Myeon, I’m sorry I can’t right now—"

 

"Fanfan, please…"

 

Yifan flinched at the soft pleading voice of his little boyfriend. Junmyeon knew very well what the taller male's weak spot was. The latter gave in and turned his office chair towards Junmyeon. He saw the smaller male was holding a… A lipstick? "Isn’t that a lipstick, Myeon?" Junmyeon smiled brightly, "This isn't an ordinary lipstick, Yifan." Junmyeon got up from his bed and stood in front the silent male.

 

Junmyeon then opened the lid and looked into the taller male’s eyes with excitement, his heart racing. Yifan touched and brushed the tip of the lipstick with his forefinger before smelling it cautiously. The smell was similar to— "It’s chocolate!" Junmyeon exclaimed cutely. "Ch-Chocolate?" Junmyeon gave a very big nod. "But why did you— How?" Yifan spluttered.

 

"I made it with a little help of Chanyeol’s noona. And… I wa-want you to test it for me…"

 

Yifan noticed the smaller male’s cheeks were flushed when he finished his sentence in a soft tune. The latter gulped the heavy lump in his throat, seeing how cute his flushed boyfriend in front of him was. He would love to help him to test it, more like helping him to  _taste_  it but he really need to focus on the formula right now. "Myeon, I would really like to help you but I—" "Please, Fanfan?" Yifan sighed.

 

Yifan looked up to him and—  _ ** **Oh no****_. Junmyeon was using his ultimate secret weapon. Junmyeon’s eyes were teary and pleading with lips curved into an irresistible cute pout. It’s Yifan's biggest weakness. He had the strong urge to pin his small boyfriend down on his bed and kiss those rosy lips of his and make him moan in a mess for being too cute and—

 

Yifan snapped out from his thoughts and mentally wanted to slap himself for thinking like that right now. Junmyeon waited for Yifan's answer patiently and almost shrieked in happiness when he heard the latter muttered the word  _‘Fine’_. "Wait. What are you doing?" Yifan almost panicked when he saw the younger male was almost going to apply the chocolate lipstick on his rosy lips.

 

"Trying to put it on. Why?"

 

Yifan blinked rapidly, "I thought… Uh, nothing. Just forget it." When Junmyeon was done, the male looked at Yifan and flashed a shy smiled at him. Yifan covered his gaping mouth with his hands and tried to act calm. His little boyfriend looked really hot with those tasty-looking chocolate on his lips. His lips looked dark and so inviting. It suited the petite male's cute face.

 

"What do you want me to do, Myeon?"

 

"K-Kiss me."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I wanted to try something new, so I ma-made this for you... For us."

 

Yifan didn't know what to do. Junmyeon's lips were addicting in the first place, and irresistible too. And now he had some freaking chocolate on his lips. Yifan knew very well that he couldn’t stop himself and he was worried about it but if Junmyeon asked him to do it... He was definitely  _ _on__  with it. He glanced over his Physic books and reference papers before averting his eyes to Junmyeon.

 

The smaller male was looking at him with anticipation.  _ ** **Maybe I'll rest for a while…****_ Yifan didn’t know why but his heart was beating faster than ever when the younger male leaned forward and rested both of his palms at both sides of the armrest on the office chair. Junmyeon looked even more attractive (and freaking delicious) like this. Yifan closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward.

 

Junmyeon closed his eyes and a wave of shiver hit his body when he felt Yifan’s tongue began to wander on his lower lip, slowly licking off the chocolate. He had his eyes closed shut as he felt the heat on his face was increasing slowly and slowly, especially on his cheeks. The taller male closed the distance between them as he leaned a bit forward to the shivering Junmyeon.

 

He sucked the chocolate on his upper lip and sneakily kissed him passionately in advantage. The younger male didn’t budge. Junmyeon wasn't sure what the latter doing but he felt so dizzy and fuzzy at that moment as he tried to kiss him back. Meanwhile, Yifan was lost, lost by the sweetness of his boyfriend’s now chocolate coated lips. It felt so new and  _more_   _addicting_.

 

When Junmyeon finally noticed the chocolate taste was gone, he pulled away from Yifan, panting heavily. There was a brief silence between them. Yifan wiped off the drool at the corner of his lips with his sleeve and he could feel the blush rose on his cheeks. Yifan won’t blush easily and somehow Junmyeon made him. "I-It’s s-sweet." Yifan mentally wanted to slap himself for stuttering.

 

"I-I noticed," Junmyeon tried to look anywhere but the taller male. "Can we try again... ?" Yifan asked while trying to hide his blush. Junmyeon nodded as he put on the lipstick again with his trembling fingers. Yifan started again, slowly molding his lips on his boyfriend’s. Yifan pulled down his collar with his right hand and the shorter male didn’t even pull away as he was lost too by the sweet pleasure around him.

 

Yifan couldn't stop himself to kiss Junmyeon deeper and deeper and was pleased when his boyfriend didn't show any sign of stopping him. It felt so good and his mind was now blurred with Junmyeon, Junmyeon and  _Junmyeon_. A soft whimper escaped from Junmyeon's lips as he felt Yifan nibbling on his lower lip and he grasped on the armrest tighter, almost wanting to break it.

 

His hands and legs as well were giving out and he had no strength to stand and hold on the armrest anymore. It never felt this good before and he was savoring the moment but much to Junmyeon's disappointment, the taller male pulled away abruptly when he was just about to love the sensation. Junmyeon was breathless and tried not to blush as he gave a questioning look at Yifan.

 

"C-Come and sit here," Yifan said, ignoring his now shaky voice and patted the space on his thigh. Junmyeon couldn't blush anymore as his face was already redder than anything that was in red. He sat on Yifan's left lap comfortably in sideways and he saw Yifan took the lipstick from the study table. Junmyeon closed his eyes and let the latter do the work this time, his heart still racing.

 

Yifan’s trembling fingers hold onto the lipstick and took his time to apply the chocolate thickly this time. Once he was done, Junmyeon opened his eyes and saw the faint blush on Yifan’s cheeks. The smaller male shivered again when he felt Yifan’s tongue on his upper lip this time. Yifan had his right hand at the back of Junmyeon and pulled him closer to claim his boyfriend's lips in an instant.

 

Junmyeon fisted Yifan's shirt with his right hand almost automatically and pulled him down, meeting his hungry lips. Yifan wrapped his long arms around Junmyeon and maintained his grip around him, not wanting to squish his little boyfriend. Junmyeon clutched at the back of Yifan shirt with both of his hands and moaned when Yifan’s tongue swirled into his mouth.

 

Yifan lets his tongue into Junmyeon’s wet cavern and tasted every inch of it and fuck, it was sweet as hell. The tip of their tongues met and Junmyeon could taste the chocolate on their tongues which tasted better than the original. When they noticed that they needed to breathe, both pulled away for air. Both of the males panted heavily, looking each other with hunger.

 

Yifan motioned Junmyeon to show his tongue and he managed to put on the lipstick on it. Yifan cupped Junmyeon’s cheeks and sucked on his tongue. Junmyeon moaned in pleasure, fisting the taller male’s shirt for dear life. Yifan pressed his lips harder onto Junmyeon's swollen ones which made the younger male to slip out a long moan which he was holding back since from the beginning.

 

Half an hour had passed without them knowing, they did nothing but kissing each other. The lipstick was almost at half right now. The taller male's cheeks were getting warmer while the younger male's lower region was getting warmer. Junmyeon realized their make-out session was getting a bit too long. Yifan didn’t even part their lips to breathe for a second, so he slowly pushed Yifan by his chest.

 

"What’s wrong?"

 

Yifan asked worriedly. "Need to  _ ** ***pants*****_  breathe," Junmyeon panted against the latter’s chest. Yifan gave his boyfriend light pats on his back and told Junmyeon to sit on the bed awhile after. Both of them sat beside each other, trying to calm their breathing and their crazy heartbeats. Junmyeon looked at Yifan. Yifan gave him a loving gaze and the shorter of the two immediately looked somewhere else.

 

Yifan's right hand reached to caress Junmyeon's soft hair, making him to look up again with his sparkly eyes.  ** ** _Fuck Physics, I can do that tomorrow_**** _,_ Yifan thought while he sensed the throbbing pain that was coming between his legs. Yifan gently pushed Junmyeon to bed and climbed over him. Junmyeon didn't even budge. "Are you selling those lipsticks?" Yifan said while nuzzling his nose into Junmyeon's neck.

 

Junmyeon hummed weakly. "I want them all," Yifan whispered into his ear and Junmyeon visibly shivered. He looked at Yifan questioningly. "I want to buy them all. Don't let anyone buy it," Yifan said softly and Junmyeon nodded nimbly. "Mm _..._  I think I know where your sweetest spot is, Myeon." The next thing Junmyeon knew, both of them had a very  _long_   _night_. Yifan even finished using the chocolate lipstick.

 

 

 

 

And Yifan passed his test after Junmyeon had thought him the day before his exam. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an anime i accidentally (lol) watched a very long long long time ago but i changed the scene a bit lol


End file.
